


Secret Crush

by DarkJediQueen



Series: Sterek Valentine Week 2021 [3]
Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Alternate Universe, M/M, One-Shot, Sterek Valentine Week 2021
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-10
Updated: 2021-02-10
Packaged: 2021-03-16 08:48:27
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,247
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29329572
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/DarkJediQueen/pseuds/DarkJediQueen
Summary: Stiles had a secret crush on Derek for a long time, ever since he saw the guy on his first day back in Beacon Hills after college.
Relationships: Derek Hale/Stiles Stilinski
Series: Sterek Valentine Week 2021 [3]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2150598
Comments: 12
Kudos: 166
Collections: Sterek Valentine Week





	Secret Crush

**Author's Note:**

> **Year** : Future  
>  **Spoilers** : Everything  
>  **Notes** : For Sterek Valentine Week 2021 Theme of Secret Crush. This is a completed One-shot. There will be no more written in the universe.  
>  **Beta** : ScarsLikeVelvet

Stiles tripped as he entered the station. He looked around to make sure that no one had seen him. He blushed when he saw that someone had seen him. Deputy Derek Hale, the one he really didn't want to be seen by. Derek looked down at the paperwork he held in his hand as Stiles made his way to his father's office.

"Hey, Daddio," Stiles said as he dropped down into the chair that he claimed as his when he was just seven by licking it. One of the other deputies at the time had been a smart ass and actually marked up the chair with a permanent marker, pointing where Stiles had licked. It had then been put at the station's side, and when he was there, he sat in it. After his father had become Sheriff in a quick election after he had stepped in after the previous had died, it had gone into the Sheriff's office, and someone kept the marker fresh on it after it was cleaned and wiped off slowly. Stiles was pretty sure it was his father, even though he denied it.

"Stiles, what do you have for me today?" Noah asked as he held out his hand.

"Salmon actually with a butternut squash risotto and grilled asparagus."

"That doesn't sound all that healthy," Noah said.

"But it is." Stiles had made a name for himself in college making meals and selling them.

Stiles had put himself through college with it and had ended up changing his major as he found comfort in cooking. He got dual degrees in business management and nutrition and then won a cooking competition that put him through cooking school.

He had opened up the restaurant with the money held in trust for him until he was twenty-five from his mother's estate had been sunk into a restaurant and catering business. It had only taken six months for Stiles to operate in the black. Two years later, Stiles had a reservation list for the tables he allowed to be reserved that was three months out, staff members could handle him stepping back to just cooking, and management staff that he trusted to do everything.

Stiles had control of the menu, which he wanted control of. He took care of the books and order, but the house management was all on staff he trusted.

"It smells great," Noah said. He dug into the salmon and made an appreciative humming noise as he chewed.

Stiles had his own meal of the same except for he had steak. His father had to cut out as much red meat as possible, and while Stiles had tried not to eat it around him, Stiles' food was good enough that he said the steak he was allowed once a month as a treat meal was more than enough.

"What's that meal?" Noah said, pointing at the box that was still on his desk.

"Ah, your dinner. You said you were going to be working long hours. I am trying a new salad. It's even got slivers of steak and a good dressing. The dressing is in a pot, and the other toppings are not on the veg. So you can try this and tell me how it is."

"It's not the time for my red meat," Noah said with a frown.

"No, but there is actually very little meat on the salad. It's more like shaved beef, even thinner than normal shaved beef. So while it tasted like there is a lot, it's actually like two ounces. If you like it, we can do something like it once a week and still get your steak at the end of the month. Well, I call it beef, but it's not. Is Elk."

"Really? I look forward to that then."

Stiles nodded his head.

"What do you have planned today?"

"It's 'dessert with the kids' day after they get out of school, so I have my hands full in the teaching kitchen."

"You are still only doing the kids' classes, yes?"

"Yes, Dad. I'm not going to work myself as I did before. I have full-time staff for the other classes, I promise. Two kids classes twice a week are all that I do now, and it's a total of six hours of my week, an hour for setting up, an hour for the class, and an hour for clean up. The kids have been good about cleaning their own spaces before they leave, so I just have dishes, really."

"Good."

Stiles turned the topic to his father, and the date he kept trying to land with a gentleman who remained nameless and even Stiles' spies in the station wasn't telling him. His father was doing good at keeping it a secret from even them. Stiles had a feeling it was someone online.

"Get out of here and get ready for your kids," Noah said once they had chatted, and there was little else to talk about.

"When you get him nailed down, come and eat at my place. I'll make sure my staff treats you right, and I promise to only watch on the cameras."

Stiles got chased out of the office by wadded up sheets of paper thrown at him. He knew his father would come there to eat; he rarely ate anywhere else because he liked the food, and he was guaranteed a table or at least good food to-go if he was working.

Stiles ran into a desk, frowning as it wasn't usually on the path out of his father's office, but he saw a burly man who was all but pouting on the far side of the room. It looked like all of the desks had been moved out of his path, except for the one he was handcuffed to, the only desk that was attached to the floor, just for situations like this.

"Sorry," Stiles said to the deputy at the desk.

"It's okay. I know you know this place like the back of your hand," Derek said.

"Oh, yeah," Stiles said. He always got so tongue-tied when it came to Derek. He felt the flush creeping up his neck, and he hightailed it out of there.

* * *

"Stiles, special order!" one of the waiters called as he came into the kitchen with a slip of paper from the machine. The special orders were always printed out front, and they were hand taken into the back.

Stiles took the paper and looked at it, frowning. The item wasn't on the menu at all. Hell, no one had seen it except for his father, and he knew it wasn't him as he was at home asleep after a huge wreck had kept him busy coordinating in the wilds of Beacon County.

"Who ordered this?" Stiles asked. He headed out after the waiter and saw the back of the guy sitting at the table listed. He knew that back of the head like he knew his father's. Derek Hale.

Stiles stomped over and sat down across from Derek, who was now smiling at him.

"You ate my dad's lunch?" Stiles asked.

"No, Stiles, I did not. I smelled it while he was eating it and asked him about it. He let me try a single bite of it. It tasted really good."

Stiles eyed Derek trying to figure out if he was lying or not.

"You can call him. He'll tell you the truth, and you know it."

"Well, I don't have the dressing made up at the moment. It was for the salad we had last week. I'll send it out with two other dressings that go well on it, and you can pick which one you want." Stiles stood up to leave, but he was stopped by Derek's hand on his arm.

"Come back and join me. Make something for yourself and eat with me."

"Eat with you? Why?" Stiles asked.

"Because that's what one does on a date." Derek had a smirk on his face, but while it might look cocky to most, it wasn't nearly as cocksure as he usually was.

"A date? You are going to ask me on a date without actually asking me?"

"I've asked you three times out for coffee, and if it wasn't for the fact that Parrish says you are gone on me, I wouldn't believe it."

"So you came to eat at my restaurant and then order a meal that I would have to make and then serve to you?"

"Why not? I'll know the food is good. You will know the food is good. The wait staff won't bother us."

"I'm working," Stiles said.

"You are just here for special orders since the normal chef that takes care of that is at home with a sick kid."

"You know that I would give you good food without trying to butter me upright?" Stiles knew that he sounded jaded, but he had never got the good guys. The only men who were interested in him were ones that wanted to use his success. He had a boyfriend during college, and he had just wanted to get Stiles' help with homework. The sex had been great, but the emotional needs were not there, which had been a kick to the stomach when Stiles had gone home for a break and realized it. So Stiles had dumped his ass and then was accused of cheating, only the issue was that when it was time to figure out who was cheating, they had been given a test, and Stiles had aced it in just under half an hour while his ex had been struggling to even get a few questions answered in that time. Stiles was released, and then the next day, the ex was gone from Stiles' life in all ways.

"I do know that Stiles, and this is not me buttering you up." Derek stood up and used his hold on Stiles' hand to draw him in. He wrapped a hand around Stiles' neck and brushed his thumb up and down the column of Stiles' throat. "Let me show you."

Stiles nodded his head. He was entranced by Derek's eyes and wanted to know what Derek was going to do to show him. Derek brushed his lips over Stiles' first before pressing them together more. Stiles lost control of himself seconds into the kiss. He grabbed at what clothing he could reach on Derek's body and kept him right there as he kissed back with just as much passion.

They didn't stop until someone cleared their throat. Stiles let Derek break the kiss, but he didn't let them step apart.

"How about we handle the food, boss?" one of Stiles' sous chefs asked as they stepped up to the table with a bottle of the best wine that Stiles had that wasn't over five hundred a bottle. Stiles didn't like to stock stuff over five hundred as it was something that no one bought from him. If someone wanted something special, they knew they had to ask ahead of time and give Stiles a chance to order it.

"That sounds good to me," Derek said as he stepped back, breaking Stiles' hold on his clothing. Derek was grinning at him as he did it.

"Yeah, um, two of the special salad that I did for dad. I have the list of dressing that will go with it. We have two made tonight."

"We've got it, boss."

Derek walked around to the chair that Stiles had been sitting in and pulled it out for him. Stiles took that as Derek wanted to push in the chair. It was all quite date like.

"You meant it," Stiles said.

"Of course I did. I also found out that I was hiding it too well. Your father told me that he didn't even realize I had a crush. So here I thought that you knew and just didn't care, despite the crush you had. Parrish told me that I needed to put myself out there with you. So I came in to talk to you, and then I was escorted here. I guess this table is for police and fire?" Derek asked.

"Yes, usually on or off duty, but if someone is off duty and on duty come in to eat, they are made for sharing." Stiles felt nervous, even after that kiss. That kiss had made him feel like Derek wanted to devour him whole. It had been a while since his last one night stand, and he felt rusty as hell.

However, with the way that Derek was looking at him, Stiles was pretty sure that Derek didn't mind at all.

"Is this a good wine?" Derek asked as he picked up the bottle from where it had been set.

"Yeah, it's the better white that I have here. Sweet though as they know not to give me anything that's not sweet. It should go pretty well with the salads, not the best but the best I won't drink."

"So your team wants us on a date as well?" Derek asked.

"I think everyone in town does. Now, Deputy Derek Hale, tell me all of the stuff you've never told me before," Stiles said as he propped his chin on his hand and looked at Derek with heart eyes to make him laugh.

Derek did, and his face transformed into something soft and beautiful.

Stiles could look at that face forever.

# The End

**Author's Note:**

> I write fanfiction for fun. It's a hobby and a stress relief. I refuse to stress over my writing. What you see is what you get. Errors, plot holes, and all. Thank you for reading my story!
> 
> I can be found on MeWe [here](https://mewe.com/i/beccaqueen1), join me there and we can discuss my fics and whatnot.


End file.
